<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Commander by VanessaCYV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047116">The Commander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCYV/pseuds/VanessaCYV'>VanessaCYV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Post-Crisis, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, Sick Lena Luthor, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp Week, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCYV/pseuds/VanessaCYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander came from the future to save Lena Luthor from dying on May 2020. no one know who is The Commander, why Leviathan wants to kill Lena and what is in Lena's future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Year 2047 the temporal zone ~</p><p>“Commander?” the monitor called behind a man wearing what looks like a hero black suit. Tight on his torso and black cargo pants and black boots, around his head what looks like a silver tiara with green stone in the middle and black mask that covers his mouth and nose.<br/>
“Why am I here, Monitor? I thought you don’t need me in this crisis” the Commander said<br/>
“Well I needed you, but I couldn’t risk mixing you with everyone else” he respond<br/>
“So why I’m here” He asked<br/>
“ as result from the crisis, earth 38 and a few others mixed into one”<br/>
“Ok...” the commander sad the raised an eyebrow<br/>
“You no longer exist”<br/>
“Well that’s not good for me” the commander said calmly<br/>
“Not only for you. The future without you is full of wars and destruction. I need you to go back in time to change one moment, that will affect your existence”<br/>
“Ok, what do I need to do”<br/>
“On May 2020, Lena Luthor is going to die” the monitor said, the commander was surprised<br/>
“Yes. that’s not what I remember happening” he said<br/>
“You need to save her”<br/>
“Is it smart?”<br/>
“You are the only one I can send to change the future,” the monitor said and touched the commander's shoulder sending him to National City 2020.<br/>
“I’ll need a favor from you as a payment for saving Lena Luthor” He said</p><p>~Year 2020, National City ~</p><p>The commander was on top of a building, it was evening. He knew what was about to come as he looked into Lena Luthor’s apartment.<br/>
Lena was sitting in the living room reading a book, when something startled her. She turned around to see Gamemnae from Leviathan<br/>
“Hello Luthor girl” she said pointing a gun at Lena<br/>
Lena stood up<br/>
“Why are you here?” she asked<br/>
“I know your plan” Gamemnae said<br/>
“Well that's unfortunate. I prefer to stay here” Lena said<br/>
Gamemnae shot at Lena, but the bullets stopped by the field<br/>
“You are smart girl, as expected”<br/>
“I’m not afraid” Lena said<br/>
“You will be” the Gamemnae said and disappeared<br/>
Lena turned on the light and turned off the field around her, when an earthquake started and Lena found herself on the floor and the remote control out of her hands.<br/>
Gamemnae showed up above her again, she crashed the remote control with her feet.<br/>
“Run” Gamemnae said<br/>
Lena got on her feet and ran to her bedroom, on the table on the side of her bed she kept Supergirl’s watch she reached the watch and pressed it.<br/>
Gamemnae pushed Lena to the floor and bumped Lena’s head in the corner of the table. Blood started to pour from Lena’s forehead. Gamemnae took the watch from Lena’s hand and with her other hand caught Lena’s neck blocking the air.<br/>
“She is not coming, why will she come for a villain like you. No one will help you, no one will save, you have only Leviathan” Gamenae said as Lena lost conscious.<br/>
Two leviathan guys showed up behind her.<br/>
“Take her” she said as she disappeared, the two guys followed her carrying Lena<br/>
.<br/>
The commander flew from the other building into Lena’s balcony, he got into her bedroom and  picked up the watch and turned it off. “ You will forever regret not answering this call, Kara” he said to himself.  And started to check the books around the house, looking for something.<br/>
“Am... he said to himself then started to sing<br/>
“Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li<br/>
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry<br/>
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li<br/>
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby”<br/>
Suddenly a picture of a field in Ireland clicked and moved from the wall<br/>
“As I thought” he said to himself and smirked<br/>
He took the books and a black box that was inside and flew away from Lena’s apartment. </p><p>~ in Leviathan hideout ~ </p><p>The two guys put Lena on a hospital bed, blood still came out from her forehead.<br/>
“Let’s see how long she can survive with almost no food and no sun” Gamemnae said, and as she got out of the room.</p><p>~J’onn Secret hideout ~</p><p>Kara, Alex, Nia and J’onn where talking together, trying to understand Lex plan and how to stop it, when Kara could hear her Supgirl’s watch<br/>
“It’s Lena, she calls me for help” Kara said<br/>
“It might be a trick” Alex said<br/>
“Why would she call me?” Kara asked<br/>
“We can’t trust her Kara” J’onn said<br/>
“I’ll just go and see” Kara said looking at Alex that said no with her face<br/>
“She used already the watch against you, we can’t trust her” Alex said and got closer to Kara holding her arm<br/>
“Please don’t risk yourself”<br/>
“You are right” Kara replied “ I don’t know why I’m always trusting her, I can’t stop believing that we will be back together like we used to”<br/>
“We all want her to stop behaving like that” J’onn said<br/>
They went back on talking about Lex, but after 10 minutes a weird man wearing blacks stormed into the room.<br/>
Everyone went into their fight mode and circled him<br/>
“Well that’s cute” the commander said, smirking, they couldn’t see his mouth only his eyes.<br/>
“Who are you” Kara asked<br/>
“Well your worst nightmare in a few years” he said<br/>
“Do you recognize it?” he asked and showed her the watch<br/>
“Lena...wha...” Kara said<br/>
“You failed her. Again and again. You deserve what the future will bring to you” he said<br/>
Kara tried to punch him but he held her fist easily<br/>
“Who are you?” Alex asked<br/>
“Kriptonian?” Kara asked<br/>
“No...” he said and pushed Kara to the back<br/>
“Lena Luthor was attacked today, she called you, you didn’t come.<br/>
In the future we will know each other pretty well, You have an opportunity to find her before I’ll find her and in the future I won’t punish you as harsh as I did” He said and flew away with the watch.<br/>
Kara was shocked<br/>
“I don’t understand what happened” Nia said<br/>
“I have to find Lena” Kara said<br/>
“Kara it can be a big trap” Alex said<br/>
“I have to Alex, I have to check” Kara said abd flew away</p><p> </p><p>~Lena’s apartment,~ </p><p>Supergirl landed on Lena’s balcony and stormed into her apartment<br/>
“Lena?...” she yelled<br/>
Kara walked into Lena’s bedroom that was messy and blood stains on the floor and her side bed table<br/>
“I thought she is playing with me” Kara said looking around<br/>
“ it might be Leviathan” J’onn said as he got into the bedroom, after following Kara<br/>
“Why?” Kara asked<br/>
“I don’t know, maybe they want her project non nocere”</p><p>~Lena’s Lab, 1 week after~</p><p>The commander was sitting on the floor, around him there were papers with calculations.<br/>
“Ok, if I calculated it correctly it’s supposed to be today” the commander whispered<br/>
He was concentrating with his eyes closed.<br/>
“Come on...don’t disappoint me” he said softly. He was using his super hearing.<br/>
Hearing footsteps of Lex Luthor trying to get into Lena’s lab and not understanding why he no longer has access. He could hear the birds above<br/>
He could hear the fishes swimming in the bay and then he heard it.<br/>
Heart bit, a fast one.<br/>
“I’m coming” he said a flew away</p><p> </p><p>~ in Leviathan hideout in the same time~ </p><p>Inside her room Lena was sweating and throwing up, even the little she ate she couldn’t keep inside. Her mind was cloudy “I’m sorry” she whispered as everything went black.</p><p>The commander walked into Lena’s room, Lena was lying on the bed, as she heard the noise she turned her head to look at the commander<br/>
“Who are you?” she asked weakly<br/>
“So many things” he said and took off his mask, and fell on his knees in front of her holding her head<br/>
“You are...” she said looking at his face “I’m dreaming it, it’s the fiver”<br/>
“I’m real” he said as he put the Supergirl’s watch that he took from Lena’s apartment and put it on her wrist<br/>
“You need to survive” she said, he looked at her shocked<br/>
“Me?” he asked<br/>
“Liam. I won’t survive no matter what” Lena said as she lost consciousness.<br/>
The commander looked at Lena shocked<br/>
He pressed the watch<br/>
“I give her a second chance.” he said, kissed her forehead<br/>
“I’ll find a way,” he said, holding Lena’s hand waiting for Supergirl to come.  After a minute Supergirl showed up at superspeed<br/>
“What are you doing here” Supergirl said<br/>
“ Save her. I give you a chance to save her!” the commander said, put down Lena’s hand and stood up<br/>
“What have you done to her?” Supergirl said as she went to Lena’s side<br/>
“Wha...” Supergirl was shocked “what are you” she asked<br/>
“Your worst enemy!” he said with a smirk<br/>
“Now save her!” he said as he pushed supergirl and flew away.<br/>
Kara took Lena from the bed bridal style and flew away with her to the DEO.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kara landed on the DEO's balcony, holding Lena's body. Lex and Alex were already waiting for her. <br/>they rushed to her directions, and right behind them were the DEO's medical team.<br/>she put Lena on the hospital bed softly, looking at her pale skin, dark circles under eyes and could swear Lena lost weight since the last time she carried her.<br/>“What happened to her?” Lex asked <br/>As Alex started to check her.<br/>“She was in some warehouse, like that” Kara answered<br/>“They poisoned her?” Lex asked<br/>“I don’t think” Alex said “we need to do more tests, let’s take her to a room fast” Alex said and all the crew rolled Lena’s bed to another room<br/>Leaving Kara and Lex behind<br/>“Did you see anything there?” Lex asked<br/>“It was empty, nothing else except her and some guy that ran away” she answered<br/>“A guy?”<br/>“He had superpowers” Kara said “ if you are part of it, I promise you I’ll kill you” Kara said as she pulled him closer to her face by his tie. <br/>“I know it’s hard to believe, but I’ll never hurt Lena” Lex said<br/>Kara gave him a look<br/>“well...I’ll never kill her or put her in health risk” Lex corrected himself, raising his arms.<br/>Lex and Kara sat next to the Lena’s room waiting for Alex for hours, Lex was looking at the floor, for the first time his life actually staying quiet while Kara was walking around.<br/>"why the hell they want her, what they have to gain from killing her and who was this guy" Kara was talking to herself when Alex came to see them<br/>“Well Lena is starving basically, they didn't feed her but her body is reacting like she didn't eat proper amount for months.  I’m giving her IV with nutrients and I hope it will get her better enough for her to wake up and eat a little by herself” <br/>“That’s good news” Lex said and stood up started to walk away<br/>"where are you going?" Kara asked shocked, Lex stopped on the spot and turned around<br/>"well she is not dying, I have better things to do" Lex said <br/>“Well she isn’t starving because she didn't eat” Alex said “she is pregnant, the baby is taking all her energy and nutrition “ she continues <br/>“What did you say” Lex said as he walked closer to Alex and Kara<br/>“What?!” Kara sad in the same time<br/>“I don’t know, this is not a human baby” Alex said <br/>“But did Lena?...” Kara asked and didn’t finished<br/>“She is not dating or seeing any one, I would have known” Lex said <br/>“That guy” Kara said “there was a guy wearing black, he held Lena when I came, he is like a kryptonian” <br/>“Well she has a type” Lex said and Kara looked at him <br/>“Can we just kill the kryptonian baby, so my sister will survive?” Lex asked<br/>Alex and Kara looked at him shocked<br/>“This should be Lena’s decision. if I’ll see she is getting critical, it might be a solution” Alex said <br/>“Can I see her?” Kara asked as Lex just went away<br/>“Yeah” Alex said <br/>Kara got into the room, Lena was lying down, had a bandage on her forehead and IV connected to her arm. <br/>Kara sat next to her<br/>“I’m sorry I was late, I’ll never forgive myself” Kara said with tears in her eyes, Kara sat on the chair that was next to her bed, but she was too scared to even try to touch Lena.<br/>Alex got out of the room to give Kara privacy<br/>“You know how much you are important to me, I never wanted to hurt you” Kara said </p><p>For a week Kara and Lex came to visit Lena, she was still unconscious. Lex was telling her the news about tech and science and Kara visited Kara would just sit in the far corner in the <br/>room, listening to Lena’s heartbeat.</p><p>~ 2 weeks since Lena’s rescue ~</p><p>Kara got into Lena’s room with Alex<br/>“How are you holding up?” Alex asked worried about Kara that wasn't herself<br/>“I feel like shit because of me she is like that, I should have come right away when she called” Kara answered<br/>“It’s not your fault, you thought it might be a trap, which I don’t blame you for it” Alex said "and also she is like that because of the baby, not because Leviathan" <br/>“This guy that was with her... he said ‘he is my worst enemy’” Kara said and sat on the chair she sat in the last 2 weeks next to Lena, this time she took her hand in her<br/>“Do you think he is responsible to what happened to her?” Alex asked<br/>“What if it was a trap but wasn’t set by Lena” Kara said <br/>“How she got pregnant and who is the dad” Alex said<br/>“I think it's that guy” Kara said broken thinking that Lena is in not only mad at her but found someone else to support her<br/>Kara reached to Lena’s hand and held it. <br/>“as much as we want to trust her, Lena still can not be trusted” Alex said <br/>When suddenly Kara felt Lena squeezing her hand. <br/>“She squeezed my hand” Kara sad shocked<br/>“Lena, can you hear me?” Alex asked, checking on Lena<br/>Kara held Lena’s hand with both her hands<br/>“Come on Lena, come on” Kara said<br/>“Warm...” Lena said holding Kara’s hand back and pulling her towards her<br/>“Lena?” Kara asked<br/>“Do..n’t go” Lena said weakly <br/>“Her numbers are getting better suddenly” Alex said “I don’t underst...Kara your touch!” Alex yelled<br/>Kara got startled and she left Lena’s hand and let it fall. <br/>Lena's numbers were dropping again, she looked at Kara with a look begging Kara to hold her <br/>“No...no..keep holding her hand it’s helping” Alex said “oh I’m so stupid she needs the sun, like a Kryptonian because of the baby. she is getting the sun from you, she got better when you held her hand” Alex said<br/>“We need to move her to the sun room” Kara said as she held Lena's hand again this time close to her body<br/>The medical team moved Lena to the sun room while Kara held Lena’s hand.<br/>Kara sat next to Lena with Alex for an hour before they heard Lena<br/>“Li...I love you...” <br/>“What did she say?” Alex asked<br/>“Lena who do you love?” Kara asked getting closer to Lena’s face suddenly Lena opened her eyes <br/>“Where am I?” Lena asked confused<br/>“She is awake” Kara said in happiness <br/>“Can you?” Lena said, Kara understood she was too close to Lena, she pulled back and left her hand. <br/>“Lena what happened to you?” Alex asked<br/>“Went on vacation sponsored by Leviathan” Lena said<br/>“Lena, we can’t help if you won’t be honest” Alex said <br/>“Leviathan is building a future weapon” Lena said <br/>“Why did they take you?” Kara asked “ are you aware about your condition?” Alex asked <br/>Lena looked at Alex<br/>“Yes I’m” Lena said<br/>“What happened Lena?” Kara asked softly <br/>But Lena didn’t have time to respond as a big explosion noise and the ground was shaking,  out of smoke the commander showed up.<br/>all the agents of the DEO were pointing their guns at him. <br/>“bow “ he said and his eyes glowed green, and suddenly all the agents were bowing to him<br/>“Why are you here” Kara asked running out of the room with Alex to protect Lena<br/>“I need to see Miss Luthor” he said<br/>“I won’t let you” Kara said trying to make herself big like she can cover the door from him.<br/>“Well that’s cute” he said and Kara could see that he is smirking probably under his mask <br/>He took Kara and pulled her to the other side of the hall, he got into Lena’s room <br/>Lena didn't recognize him, Lena was afraid, putting her hand on her belly in a protective way. <br/>Kara tried to run back into her her room but the commander heard her and turned around, his eyes glowed green and green shield showed up on the door, Kara couldn't break the shield and was stuck outside looking at Lena and the commander. she could see the fear in Lena's face.<br/>“Don’t harm her” she yelled<br/>The commander kneeled in front of Lena's bed, and took off his mask<br/>Kara and Alex could only see his back.<br/> they could see him holding Lena head softly, when suddenly Lena’s eyes were glowing green for a few seconds and then she looked at the commander with so much love and no fear, she started crying and hugging him, holding his torso so tight that her knuckles turned white.<br/>“I’m so proud of you Liam, I love you so much. I’m sorry I won’t be there for you” Lena said crying while caressing his chick.<br/>“We can change it” Liam said holding her hands.<br/>“We can’t” Lena said “please delete all the memories and knowledge you gave me” Lena said <br/>“What...why?” he asked with tears in his eyes shocked<br/>“The future have to go the way it went on Earth-38, you have to be what you showed me, you can’t change your journey” Lena said chocking on her tears<br/>“I don’t care, I just want you to live, I don’t want to lose you Mom. I don't care what will came out of it” he said like a teenager begging his parents.<br/>“The world needs you, you are smart, good hearted boy” Lena said “please Liam let’s me forget you, so I can give the universe. this amazing version you just showed me” Lena said<br/>“I love you” he said and kissed her forehead<br/>Kara couldn’t hear what they were saying the green field the commander created was bugging her super hearing.<br/>She saw him kissing Lena's forehead and then her eyes were glowing green again and she fell a asleep in her bed again. <br/>The commander stood up and put his mask back before he turned around <br/>The field disappear <br/>Kara ran to him to try to attack him but he just pushed her to the side.<br/>“How do you know Lena?” Kara asked with her to back to wall tired of him and is powers.<br/>“I don’t” he said “ because of you” and then out of nowhere the monitor showed up<br/>“What are you doing here” Kara asked shocked<br/>“His mission is done” the monitor said looking at her “time to go” he said looking at the commander<br/>And they both disappeared<br/>“What the hell happened?!” Alex was shocked<br/>“Lena as a lot of questions to answers when she wakes up” Kara said breathing heavily looking at sleeping Lena.</p><p> </p><p>~ Graveyard 2047 ~</p><p>The monitor and Liam showed up in the middle of the graveyard, it was a grey day, raining and windy.<br/>“Great job” the monitor said pointing at the grave in front of them <br/>‘ Lena Kerian Luthor<br/>October 24th, 1993 - December 31st 2020’<br/>“Yes back to normal, Lena Luthor dies on December 31st 2020” he said sadly<br/>“I’m sorry about your mother, but you can’t save her. Things will change, it’s a risk” the monitor said <br/>“I know, I just wish I could” Liam said putting his hand to the grave <br/>“At least I could give her for a few seconds the knowledge of how my life came to be, how I cleared her name” Liam said sadly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Gamemnae Office ~</p><p>“What the hell you tried to do?” Lex yelled as he entered her office. <br/>Gamenae was sitting next to her desk, she raised her head and looked at him uninterested <br/>“You tried to kill my sister” Lex added and raised his eyebrow<br/>She stood up and looked at him<br/>“I’m surprised you didn’t”  Gamemnae answer and smirked<br/>“Wha...” Lex said shocked<br/>“Well what do you think will happen after your sweet little sister will give birth to her baby” Gamemnae asked<br/>“Well I never thought I would be uncle of the year, but it might have potential” Lex said as Gamemnae went around the table and closer to him. <br/> “ your ‘nephew’ is a weapon, he has Harun-el and Non-nocere abilities, the best of all Lena’s work” <br/>Lex was standing, thinking to himself and smirking<br/>“Yes...yes...you are right” Lex said “I’ll take care of it” <br/>“What are you going to do?” Gamemnae asked while Lex was rushing to the office door<br/>“Get rid of the problem” he said and went away. <br/>“Rat!" she said Gamemnae mumbled to herself<br/>“Well so how would you describe yourself” a low voice came from the corner of her office suddenly<br/>Gamemnae was shocked and scared as she heard the voice, a lady wearing black dress with a black silk hood was standing in front of her<br/>“My lady” Gamemnae said and kneeled <br/>“Save it, I don’t like someone going against my plan” the lady said as she raised her hand and Gamemnae started to scream in pain slowly becoming a dust. <br/>“I never liked technology” the lady said and disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>~Lena’s room~</p><p>Alex and Lena were standing on top of Lena’s bed, waiting for her to wake up.<br/>Lena moved a little bit. She opened her eyes looking and the two women above her<br/>“How are you feeling” Alex asked <br/>“Like you care” Lena said softly<br/>“Hard to believe, but I do care” Alex said<br/>Lena tried to touch her stomach when she felt it around her arm, she looked down and she could see the handcuffed on her arm<br/>“What the hell is that” Lena asked angrily<br/>“For protection” Kara said<br/>“Yeah yeah I’m the big bad villain” Lena said, she looked at Kara “Let me go!” she yelled at her<br/>“Calm down Lena” Alex said she wanted to add that it’s not good for the baby but she wasn’t sure if Lena was aware, although she saw her touching or trying to touch her stomach several times, when she was asleep. <br/>“We need you to tell us what’s going on, all the truth” Kara said <br/>“First let me go” Lena said, shaking her harm letting the handcuffs create a banging noise against the bed.<br/>“We are no negotiating with you” Kara answered harshly “your friend created a big mess in the DEO” <br/>“What friend?” Lena asked confused and annoyed<br/>“The guy in black and a mask and this crown with green jewel” Alex added <br/>Lena looked between Kara and Alex confused <br/>“I never saw a man in black...with all those stuff, now let me go” Lena said<br/>“No” Kara said harshly<br/>“I need to throw up. Let. me. Go” Lena said looking right at Kara not breaking their eyes connection<br/>“No” Kara answered harshly <br/>After that Kara started to to pull her arm strongly to free herself<br/>“Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!” she yelled at them <br/>Kara and Alex were shocked they never saw Lena lose it like that, then Lena stopped all together. frozen. <br/>Alex looked at her and then realized<br/>“Oh shit she really needs to throw up” Alex said as she ran to take a pan and put it under Lena’s mouth seconds before she started to throw up water as she hadn't eaten solid in weeks. <br/>“Oh shit” Kara said as well and reached behind Lena, collecting her black hair to hold it for her. <br/>Lena was dry heaving for a few seconds and then she fell back on the bed exhausted<br/>“I’m sorry” Kara said <br/>“Save it” Lena said<br/>“Lena you know you are...” Alex said but Lena finish the sentence for her<br/>“Pregnant, yes I know” Lena said <br/> “Who” Kara said fast, too fast she stopped herself, trying to think how to save herself from the question of who is the dad.<br/>“In this universe I didn’t use the Harun-el on human beings and gave my brother superpowers by mistake” Lena said “I actually found when you mixing Harun-el with Sperm that Harun-el is stripping the male DNA but use the sperm to ride it all the way to the female womb creating a baby half human half Kryptonian” <br/>“You did it on yourself” Kara said shocked<br/>“Yeah I can’t be trusted I know” Lena said rolling her eyes<br/>“Well actually me of this universe tried it only on animals never on humans, so I choose to try it on myself” Lena said<br/>“why?” Alex asked confused<br/>“Because I know Lex and Leviathan isn’t really helping me with project non-nocere. It’s time to retire” she said <br/>“So you don’t know who the dad is?” Kara asked <br/>“There is no dad, the baby is going to be 50% me, 50% Harun-El” Lena explained again, annoyed<br/>“Why you didn’t take a sperm donor if you want kids” Alex asked confused and annoyed by her Lena stupid choices<br/>“Because that’s what Leviathan wants” Lena answered <br/>“They wants you to get pregnant with Haerun-el baby ”Kara asked carefully<br/>“They want’s a weapon. I created it, but I will control it” Lena said coldly <br/>“What are you talking about” Kara asked furious <br/>“Brainy said himself how strong Leviathan. We might win in the bottle but the war will stay for years” Lena said <br/>“Lena, it’s a baby, it’s not a weapon” Kara said shocked by Lena, behaving like a true Luthor, creating weapons and using people for her own goal<br/>“I know. And this baby will be the solution” Lena said <br/>Alex pulled Kara outside of the room<br/>“She lost it” kara said shocked truly concern as Alex pulled here away from the room.<br/>“Maybe the guy in black, came from the future and he is the baby” Alex said<br/>“Oh my god” Kara said realizing<br/>“She is right he is a weapon, you saw him” Alex said <br/>“Yeah” Kara said<br/>“We have to make sure this ‘weapon’ won’t fall in the wrong hands” Alex said <br/>“Hello Hello where is my dear sister?” Lex yelled as he walk down the hall <br/>“He can’t know” Kara whispered at Alex before Lex reached them.<br/>Alex and Kara  stopped him from reaching Lena’s room<br/>“Can I see her” Lex asked<br/>“It’s better not she just throw up all over the floor" Alex lied<br/>“Yikes” Lex said disgust <br/>“I was thinking Lex...maybe we should keep Lena here in the DEO until we know it’s safe for her" Alex said<br/>“Yeah you are right, Leviathan are dangerous, they won’t stop until they will kill her, and no matter what we have to keep her safe” Lex said<br/>“I will prepare a special room for her here" Alex said<br/>“Good I won’t want something to happen to her baby” Lex said smirking and thinking to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it looks like Lena is crazy, but of course she has a bigger plan. <br/>more to come tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena was starting to feel better, and was already planning what to do when she will be discharged.<br/>Suddenly the DEO’s medical team got into her room and moved her to somewhere else, they only said they were moving her to another room. The new room had a bed, a desk and a chair, and another desk in the corner of the room, a small bathroom connected to the room, and the 4th wall was from a strong glass as they rolled her inside she realized what was going on. <br/>“No...no...let me go” she yelled<br/>None of the DEO’s agents said anything. They released her arm from the handcuffs, but when they got outside the door was closed and locked. <br/>Lena got outside of her bed and went to the glass, were she could see Alex, Kara and Lex<br/>“You can’t keep me here, let me go” she said with tears in her eyes<br/>“Sis, it’s for your protection, Leviathan wants to kill you” Lex said <br/>“They won’t kill me” Lena said <br/>“Lena it’s for your own good” Kara said<br/>“Stop telling me what's good for me, lying to me is for my own good, locking me is for my own good let me decide my own faith” Lena said with tears in her eyes<br/>“Well your last decisions weren’t the best” Kara said and turned around, she had tears with her eyes and doubt, scared to hurt Lena again, but in the same time couldn’t bring herself to trust her enough. <br/>“Sorry sis” Lex said and went away as well <br/>“Alex please” Lena said begging<br/>“Lena...I can’t...you...you are” she didn’t stop the sentence and went away as well. <br/>Lena was left alone standing in the cell. </p><p>~ National City, 2047 ~</p><p>Liam flew back from the graveyard to his apartment, his apartment was actually what used to be Lena Luthor's apartment, it looked pretty similar very simple not a lot of personal pictures, the only changes were in the closet there were man clothes and not dresses and skirts and the bathroom where he had his man soups. <br/>He landed on the balcony and got inside his dark living room. <br/>“Welcome back dude” a voice came from the sofa, a woman with dark brown hair was sitting on his sofa holding a glass with whiskey, and a big smile on her face.<br/>“Hi Isabel good to see you again” he said as he took the glass from her, she wasn’t happy he took her glass.<br/>“Hey, take your own” she said annoyed<br/>“Well it is mine” he said as he took a sip and took off his mask and crown<br/>“So before you left you said The Monitor needs you to save the universe, how was it? To be honest I didn't , but feel anything well that’s not something that no one told you before” Isabel said smirking<br/>“oh...I missed you” he said and put his glass on the coffee table and used his superspeed to go change his clothes, he wore black joggers and black V neck Tshirt. <br/>“So...” Isabel asked raising eyebrow<br/>“Well The Monitor took me so he can lock in the Temporal Zone me while other superheros saved the universe”  He said sitting next to her drinking his whiskey<br/>“What why?” she asked<br/>“Because part of the superhero team was Kara Danvers of 2020” he said <br/>“Well that’s not good last time you saw her you kicked her to Argo, told you never want to see her again” she added<br/>“Well apparently he wanted to keep me there because he knew the timeline is going to change” Liam said<br/>“Which means our memories are different,” Isabel said excitedly<br/>“Yes...you are right” Liam said thinking<br/>He put his glass on the table and leaned in her direction<br/>On Earth 38 Lena Luthor was kidnapped by Leviathan, after 9 months she was found by Supergirl dead, and a newborn baby in her hands. What is your version?” Liam said fast <br/>“Well not a lot changed..”Isabel said surprised by Liam reaction<br/>“Lena Luthor was in her 8th month when she was kidnapped and killed, the baby survived. which the baby is you” Isabel added the last part with a face that describe a basic knowledge<br/>“In this earth, Lena got herself pregnant, she wasn’t part of Leviathan plan” Liam said<br/>“Why would she do it” Isabel wondered<br/>Liam was thinking for a few second and then stood up fast<br/>“Lena Luthor of earth 38, got all the information about Leviathan from Eve, she was a risk so Leviathan used her to create their weapon. Killing two birds, creating their weapon and killing Lena Luthor. On Earth prime, Lena doesn’t know all the information about Levithan so Leviathan doesn’t see her as a risk, but Lena of Earth-38 is the one on Earth Prime so Lena has all the information about Leviathan but Leviathan don’t see her as a risk, and it means that like I thought she knew about their plan all that time” Liam said <br/>“Yes but then why she is going into the direction they want” Isabel asked while taking back her whiskey glass<br/>"well  don't know, she knows something that I don't" Liam said frustrated<br/>and both of them stayed in silence for a few seconds.<br/>“Gamemnae!” he said <br/>“What? She died like 20 years ago” Isabel asked confused<br/>“Gamemnae kidnapped Lena and tried to kill her, I had to go back in time to save her” Liam said<br/>“What?!” Isabel said shocked spitting out the whiskey she had in her mouth<br/>“Yeah more about it later. Gamemnae tried to kill Lena, because her plan right now is actually going well in earth, and she wants all the glory, she tried to kill Lena so Leviathan killed her, because in my timeline Gamemnae was alive until I was the one that killed her” he said <br/>"so...Lena has all the information she used to has, but this time Leviathan doesn't know that. Leviathan is stuck in some weird plan so they are not going forward with the 'weapon of doom' and Lena chose to created it herself" Isabel said confused.<br/>“Lena just created the weapon that Leviathan, Supergirl and Lex wants to put their hands on and use for their own benefit” <br/>“The only one that is going to lose in this deal is Lena, so why would she do it herself” Isabel asked<br/>“ she knows something, but you know what is different this time?” Liam asked smirking standing up<br/>“Come on answer your rhetorical question” Isabel said<br/>Liam went to his bedroom and brought back his suit shirt<br/>“One of my favorite thing that your dad designed in my suit is...the secret pocket” he said as he took out a few books out of the shirt.<br/>“So you can have light read hidden in your shirt” she said confused<br/>“So I can steal Lena Luthor’s Harun-el research, and finally understand how this shit works” He said smiling from ear to ear. <br/>Isabel smiled too and jumped happy<br/>“That’s amazing you are genius” she said</p><p>~Lena’s cell , 2020 ~</p><p>Kara walked slowly toward Lena’s cell. <br/>“Finally you are coming to visit” Lena said coldly, sitting on one of the chairs in the room with legs crossed. <br/>Kara was holding an envelope in her hands, she took a chair and sat in front of Lena.<br/>“So you came to listen to my demands” Lena said <br/>“If it’s to lets you go, save your breath” Kara said coldly<br/>“No, I gave up on that." she said and took a breath<br/>"I planned this pregnancy I know what I’m supposed to eat and how much to keep me alive, I want to get food here following my diet” Lena said <br/>“Ok” Kara sad “next demand?” Kara asked<br/>“I want to be able to work from here, computer, something to read, my clothes” Lena listed the things she wanted<br/>“Ok so now my demand” Kara took a breath then said “I need you to be honest”  <br/>“Ask what you want, I will answer what I want” Lena said, and didn't move an inch since the beginning of their conversation. <br/>Kara took out a picture of The Commander and showed it to Lena <br/>“This guy called himself The Commander, he probably saved you from Leviathan, and came to visit you here unannounced” Kara said<br/>“Never saw this guy” Lena said. <br/>“This guy showed clear Kryptonian abilities like humans with Harun-el superpowers, and also could control the DEO’s agents action line none-necere. He is like a mix of your best work. Again I’m asking do you have hand in creating this guy” Kara asked <br/>“I don’t know who is this guy” Lena said, this time more interested<br/>“When this guy came to visit you, he held your head and your eyes were glowing green, after that you hugged him, you cried and kissed his forehead” Kara said softly<br/>Lena didn’t say anything, confused even more as she truly doesn't remember ever meeting this guy.<br/>“The Monitor...the guy that was part of the crisis” Kara said<br/>“The guy that brought back Lex” Lena completed her sentence<br/>“Took him, he said that his mission was over. I think this guy is your baby from the future” Kara said and right away Lena put her hand on her stomach <br/>“The monitor needed him to save you” Kara explained<br/>“Which means to save him, ‘The Commander’...” Lena said  <br/>“Your baby, Your son is important, if The Monitor trusts him and needs him. We need to keep him and you safe, but to do it I need you be honest with me and tell me what you know and why you did it” Kara sad <br/>Lena stood up and walked to the glass between Kara and her. You could see on her face that she is thinking if to share information with Kara and how much. <br/>“Leviathan originally sent Eve after me to get information about the Harun-al they planned to make a baby by themselves , but Lex ruined their plan by giving himself superpowers and me throwing everything in the garbage. This all VR plan is their plan B until they will be to find out how to do what I did and create their superpower baby” Lena said spreading her arms<br/>“Sooner or later they will have their own superpower baby, so I made one before they did” Lena added<br/>“Why you chose to carry the baby” Kara asked<br/>“I won’t risk anyone, and that way I can control that no one will feed the baby a god complex ideas like you and Lex” Lena said <br/>“What about project Non-Nocere?” Kara asked<br/>“Well I  thought I can use the project to stop them, without making Harun-Els babies” Lena said <br/>“And it won’t?” Kara asked<br/>“It won’t” Lena said "I had some supergirl bummed in this road" she added<br/>"why you didn't share your plan with me?" asked Kara sadly<br/>"did you share with me your true identity, did you share with me ever your plans" Lena said coldly<br/>“I’ll give you books to read and some of your clothes, but I won’t give you computer, you are too dangerous with technology” Kara said and turned to go away<br/>“Kara!” Lena yelled to stop her from walking away <br/>“I’m not a villain and I’m not a god, I’m a human. Morals and what’s good or bad or who’s good or bad is alway changing with the time, with knowledge and with patient” Lena said and turned away from the glass. <br/>Kara looked at her and wanted to say something but then walked away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course Lena is not sharing everything that she knows. <br/>soon everything will get clearer Lena's and Leviathan plans.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena was in the middle of dark woods, she looked around, she had no idea where she was.<br/>
“Hush child...” she heard from the distance but couldn’t see from where the voice came, “sleep child” the voice said again<br/>
“Who is there” Lena yelled scared<br/>
“The darkness will rise again” the voice said<br/>
“Show yourself” Lena yelled and turned around to see from where the voice is coming<br/>
“Well that's a song I don’t like” the Leviathan Lady wearing black dress and black silk hood showed in front of Lena’s face.<br/>
“You are...”Lena said shocked, taking steps back further from the lady, putting her hand on her stomach<br/>
“You can call me ‘my lady’ “ The Lady said<br/>
“What about names like Bitch or Witch or Old Lady” Lena said angry<br/>
The lady smirked<br/>
“I like you” she said and got closer to Lena, Lena kept walking backwards until her back hit a tree trunk<br/>
The Lady caressed Lena’s chick<br/>
“I waited a long time to give up, my child” she said<br/>
“I won’t let you take him” Lena said<br/>
“You will, you will join me Lena” the lady said softly looked in Lena’s eyes<br/>
“Over my dead body” Lena said trying to get her face further from the lady hand<br/>
“You will never live to your potential with Lex and Supergirl” The lady said and took steps backward to give Lena space and spread her arms as she said  “I’ll be your family, I’ll be your mentor I’ll be your home. No one will hurt you ever again” she gave her hand to Lena<br/>
“Give me your hand, join me” </p><p>~DEO, 2020 ~</p><p>Kara flew into the DEO with the weekly alien on the loss in her arm, as she landed she gave him right away to the DEO’s agents to take to a cell.<br/>
Alex came to greet her<br/>
“Ok so I think we are finish for today, let’s go home” Alex sad looking at her watch showing it’s midnight<br/>
“Yeah, it was a long day...” Kara said as they walked to Alex’s office so she can take her things, when suddenly Kara stopped<br/>
“What happened, what do you hear” Alex asked worried<br/>
“Lena’s heartbeat is too fast” Kara said before she superspeed into Lena’s cell/room. Alex ran at normal speed after her.<br/>
“What is going on?” Alex said as she reached Kara, watching Lena moving on the bed, barely breathing.<br/>
“She is having a nightmare” Kara said<br/>
“What should we do?” Alex asked<br/>
Kara walked slowly to her bed<br/>
“Lena?...”Kara said but Lena was deep in her sleep, moving and breathing heavily.</p><p>Lena could hear Kara’s voice from the woods.<br/>
“You think she will help you?” The lady said “ you can trust no one, she will kill you. I’ll save you” The lady said<br/>
“I won’t end up like you” Lena said<br/>
“No you won’t if you won’t join me, because you will be dead” The lady said<br/>
The lady reached for Lena’s stomach<br/>
“And then I’ll take what is mine.” she said and walked backward slowly<br/>
“Loyalty only to me...<br/>
Darkness will rise in the deep again, and carry you down to sleep” she said and disappeared. </p><p>Lena woke up barely able to breath,<br/>
Kara was holding her shoulders<br/>
“Everything is fine, you are safe you in the DEO” Kara said<br/>
Lena pulled Kara to her and hugged her tightly. Kara was firstly surprised by the sudden closeness, but then just hugged her back, holding the back of her head and whispering<br/>
“Everything is fine...you are safe...nothing will happen”<br/>
Lena calmed down and then pushed Kara away<br/>
“Go out” Lena said<br/>
“Lena...” Kara was surprised by the sudden change<br/>
“I want to sleep” she said and layed back in her back, turning her back to Kara and Alex.<br/>
“Please go” Lena whispered softly, with tears in her eyes<br/>
Alex held Kara’s arm “let’s go Kara” Kara walked with Alex outside of Lena’s cell, Kara took a small look at Lena and got out of the door. </p><p> </p><p>The day after, in the morning Kara went to Lena’s apartment to get her somebook and clothes.<br/>
She landed in her bedroom’s balcony and walked inside.<br/>
The room was cleaned by the DEO professional team, no evidence to the blood that was left after Lena was attacked.<br/>
Kara walked into Lena’s closet, it was so big, Kara never saw such a big closet. The closet was full with the most expensive dresses and suit. Kara thought of all the time that Lena wore those beautiful clothes and when she wanted to relax she would wear tight jeans and heels, like those clothes are comfortable.<br/>
Kara chose some jeans, but she also found some leggings in Lena’s closet and she took all the leggings she found, then she tried to find some T-shirts and hoodies but she barely found any, she found one hoodie that she let Lena borrow one time. She put all the comfy clothes in a black leather duffle bag that was in the closet.</p><p>Kara walked to Lena’s living room, she picked a few booked that looked interesting, when she suddenly saw a picture of a green field, the picture usually covered some safe, Kara never asked Lena about that safe, but she checked it a few times when she came to visit her when they were friends, and Lena always had inside some documents and money, but the safe was open, which mean maybe she had inside something important. </p><p> </p><p>Kara went back to the DEO and directly to Lena’s cell, Lena was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and eyes closed. Kara walked slowly.<br/>
“Lena?...” Kara said softly<br/>
Lena didn’t open her eyes<br/>
“What?” Lena asked<br/>
“I brought you things” Kara said she went to the door to get inside Lena’s cell, Lena stood up and reached to take the bag from Kara’s hand when Kara moved it away from Lena.<br/>
“I have a question” Kara said<br/>
“Talk” Lena said impatiently<br/>
“You had a safe in your house with those green field paintings, I noticed today that it was open and empty, did you have anything inside that Leviathan wanted?” Kara asked<br/>
Lena walked to one of the chairs in the room, sat and crossed her legs.<br/>
“They are not able to open the safe” Lena said<br/>
“How can you be sure” Kara asked dropping the bag on the floor<br/>
Lena clearly didn’t want to explain why she is sure<br/>
“Even if it can only open with your DNA, Lex might be able to open the safe” Kara said<br/>
“No he can’t, the safe can only open with memory, a memory of my childhood, with my real mother” Lena said crossing her arms<br/>
Kara and Lena both were silence for a few seconds<br/>
“My son” Lena said putting her hand on her stomach<br/>
“You are not feeling well?” Kara asked worried<br/>
“No, maybe my son shared the same memory” Lena said with a smile<br/>
“What do you mean?” Kara asked<br/>
“The safe will open when you sing a song that my mom used to sing to me” Lena said<br/>
“So you sang him the same song” Kara said with a small smile, thinking of Lena being a mother singing song to a toddler<br/>
Lena didn’t smile anymore<br/>
“Yes” she said coldly<br/>
“Why does he want the thing in your safe?” Kara asked<br/>
Lena was sitting in silence looking at Kara thinking what to say<br/>
“I don’t know” Lena said “you can go” she told Kara and took the bag with her things, she opened it and started to go through the things<br/>
“Please Lena, just be honest I can help you” Kara said<br/>
“No you can’t, it’s too late. Please go” Lena said without looking.<br/>
Kara was disappointed, but she just walked outside</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ a month after ~</p><p>Lena was dreaming again...she was in the middle of a huge castle, in a room full of people that looked like they came from the medieval times. <br/>“What is that” Lena asked herself, but was startled when a voice behind her answered<br/>“Listen” the voice belonged to the lady in black silk dress and hood. <br/>“You again?! I’m dreaming again, it’s not real” Lena said <br/>“No it’s real. Look” The lady said <br/>A king sitting on his throne was talking “if you repent your crimes. I’ll spare your life” <br/>He was talking to a young teenager, a 16 year old woman, in a brown dress<br/>The girl swallowed then took a breath and answered “ I cannot repent a crime I have not committed. It’s not a crime to fight for your freedom. It’s not a crime to fight for the right to be who you are. You deserve everything that is coming for you” the girl said<br/>“Who is she?” Asked Lena, <br/>Everything got blurry and then Lena found herself in front of a tree and the same girl was hanged. Dead. <br/>“No! No! Why?!” Lena asked shocked<br/>The lady held Lena’s face “ they poisoned us, they hanged us. And why because we are strong, we are fighter we ask for what we deserve” <br/>Everything went blurry again this time, Lena was in a top of a hill watching a fight between two armies holding swords<br/>“Look there, looks familiar?” the lady said as she turned Lena’s head to the left. Lena saw a man with green eyes, black hair and a sword fighting against the same king she saw in the beginning of the dream, he stabbed him but then the king stabbed him back and killed him. <br/>“He could be your son, it might be your son’s future” the Lady said <br/>Lena was full with tears as the young man fell on the floor<br/>“But he isn’t my son” Lena said to The Lady, turning her head to look at her with eyes full of tears.<br/>“No he isn’t. He is mine” The Lady said "he is my son" The Lady said softly.<br/>“And your ancestor” The Lady added took Lena face between her hand<br/>“My child, my girl, my daughter. Join me, help me protect you and your son, help me protect your future. Trust me. I’m the Lady Morgana.” She said and Lena woke up barely breathing. <br/>Lena got out of the bed and fell on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes. <br/>“No...No...”Lena said, she was on the floor holding her stomach<br/>Lena yelled when DEO’s agents, Kara, Alex and Brainy ran into her cell trying to hold her as she fight them off<br/>“Lena...calm down” Alex said, Kara took a few step backwards she looked at Lena shocked <br/>“She is having a seizure” Alex yelled, she gave Lena a shot to anesthetize her.</p><p>~2047, L-Corp HQ~</p><p>Liam was in his office, another place he took as it was from his mother. He put some of his covers and awards, mixed with his mom’s awards and cover shots. <br/>Isabel just stormed inside the office “you are a royal” she yelled as she got into the office, holding one of the books that Liam took from Lena’s home.<br/>Liam stood up and looked at her confused “what?...” he asked. <br/>“You are royal” She said again <br/>“Calling the Luthors royals is a little bit too much,” he said, crossing his arms. <br/>“Not from your Luthor side” Isabel said <br/>Liam walked around his desk and walked to the couch and sat<br/>“Ok go on” he said<br/>“Ok...so...your mom Lena Luthor, her mom, your grandma from Irealnd, she is actually the great great great great...a lot of great granddaughter of Morgana Le Fey” she said <br/>“Who” Liam asked confused <br/>“You study nothing in school, dumb dumb... Morgana was the half sister of king Arthur, and tried to take the monarchy. She actually had a child with Arthur named Mordred” Isabel explained<br/>“Yikes” Liam said <br/>“Shut up on that time it was common” Isabel said and kicked his leg lightly<br/>“Still” Liam said and shrugged “why is it important?” he asked<br/>“Because Morgana never really died. She rose again and joined Leviathan and she stood as the head. It seems that for centuries she tried to locate the children of Mordred her son, as they will join her in alliance to control the world. She found your grandma actually when she tried to find information about the family medallion.” Isabel explained while showing Liam the proof in the book, in Lena’s research. <br/>“Your grandma was killed by Morgana because she didn’t want to join with Lena, your grandma actually made sure Lena will be adopted by the Luthors so she will be protected from Leviathan and they won’t be able find her.” Isabel said <br/>“How did they find my mom after she moved, and changed her last name when she was four?” Liam asked<br/>“When your mom was looking for the medallion, then Leviathan understood who she is, and they made sure to be close to her, in the shadows” Isabel said <br/>“So...they wanted Lena to join” Liam said<br/>“Not only to join also to give them a new male heir. You are actually the first male heir of Mordred” Isabel said as Liam took look at the book <br/>“Why in my earth version they did it to Lena if she will die. They need her a live” Liam said<br/>“They probably think they can save her” Isabel said “the only question is why Lena did it to herself” Isabel continued<br/>“Because I’ll be the only one that is able to stop Morgana” Liam said <br/>Both of them stayed in silence for a few seconds <br/>“If Leviathan thinks they can save my mom, I need to find how” Liam said <br/>“I’m with you” Isabel said as she held Liam hand <br/>“We will find away” Isabel said</p><p>~DEO, Lena’s cell, 2020~</p><p>Lena woke up in her bed, she tried to sit up in the bed<br/>“Slowly...slowly” Kara said right away and helped Lena to sit up<br/>“Do you need anything, do you need Alex or water” Kara asked worried<br/>“No...” Lena said and looked in Kara’s eyes<br/>“Kara?...”Lena said softly<br/>“You asked me to be honest with you, I want to be fully honest with you” Lena said with sadness in her voice. <br/>“The reason that this earth Lena stopped experiments on the Harun-el is because every animal that got pregnant with a Harun-el baby, died in childbirth. “ Lena said and Kara was shocked and confused <br/>“I knew from the beginning that I won’t survive giving birth to this baby. I’m going to die in a few months.” Lena said and Kara was confused <br/>“But you have a plan, right” Kara asked<br/>“I don’t want my last months to be here, I don’t want to take my last breath in this place. Please Kara” Lena said with tears in her eyes <br/>“It can’t be Lena, it has to be solution” Kara said holding Lena’s arms and shaking her while her eyes were shiny with tears<br/>“I wish it was. Please Kara let me go” Lena said <br/>“I can't,” Kara said standing up and putting distance between Lena and her, not sure if she is saying it regarding letting Lena out or leting Lena die. <br/>“It was my choice” Lena said looking at Kara<br/>“Why you took this choice” Kara asked<br/>“Because this is the only solution” Lena said<br/>“It can’t be” Kara said softly<br/>“It is. It’s this kid destiny” Lena said stroking her small bump</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so...surprise?... I really wanted to fix season 5A and season 5B and it really bothered me that they didn't explained anything about the medallion and how it's actually connected to Lena or her mom.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's a short chapter, but I'm back in the zone and I'll try to put another one tomorrow :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kara....we can't,” Alex told Kara. they were both standing in an office in the DEO <br/>“Alex, she doesn’t deserve it” Kara said<br/>“I know I agree, but this kid is a weapon that a lot of people wants, to keep her in ‘witness protection’ is our only choice” Alex said<br/>Kara got closer to Alex “if what she says is true, and I do believe in her. She doesn’t deserve to doesn’t in this cell” Kara said <br/>“Kara what this is all part of her plan or worth, Lex or Leviathan will kill her and take the kid” Alex said <br/>“What if we can keep an eye on her” Kara suggested <br/>“What do you think?” Alex asked<br/>“ you said ‘witness protection’ she is not in ‘witness protection’, what if we will put her in a real ‘witness protection’ style” Kara said excited <br/>“You want me to create a new identity for Lena Luthor, one of the most famous people in the world?” Alex said doubtfully in Kara’s plan<br/>“We can put Lena in some house in the middle of nowhere, and someone will guard her” Kara said <br/>“Oufff...why are you so annoying” Alex said and covered her face with her hands</p><p>~Lena’s cell~<br/>Kara walked slowly to Lena’s room, without getting inside she could see Lena from the glass, she was sitting on a chair reading a book, Lena didn’t noticed Kara. <br/>Kara couldn’t stop looking at Lena’s features, Lena looked tired and weak, being in the cell probably was difficult on her body, and on top of it, it looked like the Harun-El baby is affecting her more and more everyday. <br/>“Lena?...” Kara said softly<br/>Lena raised her eyes and looked at Kara, she closed the book and put it on the side. <br/>“If you won’t be here in the cell and something will happen to you. You know fainting or seizure, what would you do?” Kara asked<br/>Lena was confused by her question, she stood up and got closer to the glass <br/>“From what I read about the Harun-El from the old Lena is that fainting is only in the beginning, and I can faint as much as my body wants in my house, I’ll just wake up and keep going, I had my fair amount of fainting when I overworked myself in university, nothing new to me” Lena said <br/>“And the seizures?” Kara asked and got closer to the glass as well <br/>“That’s in an effect of the Harun-el, this is Leviathan” Lena said <br/>“What will keep you safe from Leviathan?” Kara asked<br/>“They won’t find me” Lena said <br/>“How do you know?” Kara said <br/>“I just know” Lena said<br/>“You said you will be honest with me” Kara said <br/>“I’m Kara, but you need to understand. I’m going to die, the only thing I want is that this kid will have a great life, far from the Luthors, far from Leviathan...and...far from you” Lena posed, she could see the sadness in Kara eyes, she continues “for it to happen, I need to give birth to me kid under my terms, I need to die under my own terms, I need my last thing that I will do is to give my child to the place and person that will raised him to be this amazing man you met” Lena said <br/>“I understand...” Kara said, she turned around to go away “pack your bags, you will leave in 2 hours” Kara said and got away from the cell. </p><p>~2047, Irish Cabin~ </p><p>Liam and Isabel arrived at a Cabin in the middle of nowhere in Ireland.  <br/>“Where are we?” Isabel asked<br/>“Well this is my fortress of solitude” Liam said “My mom had her last month in there, if this world is different maybe it has different information, that can help us” Liam said<br/>“Great let’s go” Isabel said<br/>Liam stood in front of the door  and sang</p><p>“Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,<br/>Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!<br/>Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,<br/>Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.” </p><p>The door opened suddenly <br/>“Damn! What was it?” Isabel asked <br/>“My mom used it in a way to create places and things that only I could open, and Irish lullaby she sang to me” Liam said and got inside the cabin. <br/>Everything was covered in white sheets and full of dust. <br/>As Liam walked he kicked my mistake a painting that was on the floor, he pick it up and saw a pencil portrait of his mom<br/>“That’s new” Liam said <br/>“What is it” Isabel asked<br/>“My mom” Liam said <br/>“Do to think it’s a clue” Isabel asked<br/>“I don’t know” he said as he turned the picture around and sad an handwriting ‘ I love you, I will miss you’ <br/>“Your mom wrote it?” Isabel asked curious <br/>“No” Liam said and dropped the drawing on the floor and kept going in the room uncovering the furnitures<br/>“So who wrote it?” Isabel asked, following him <br/>“Supergirl” Liam said full of hate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~2020, DEO ~<br/>Kara arrived to Lena’s cell a few hours after and took Lena outside, <br/>“Where are we going?” Lena asked walking after Kara, confused<br/>“You will tell me” Kara said “I’ll take you to your safe house” <br/>“Wait” Lena said and held Kara’s arm to make her stop<br/>“What is the catch?” Lena asked<br/>“I’ll be there with you, to keep you safe and to make sure you are not plotting” Kara said <br/>“Now come on, let’s go” Kara said and kept walking fast and Lena walked fast after her. </p><p>~2020, Irish Cabin ~<br/>Lena and Kara walked to the cabin after in silence, Kara was holding Lena’s duffel bag and walking behind her while Lena walked to the door, stopped in front of the door<br/>“Do you have the key?” Kara asked confused <br/>Lena got closed to the door touched it softly while putting her hand on top of her small pregnant bump </p><p>“Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,<br/>Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!<br/>Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,<br/>Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.” </p><p>The door opened automatically <br/>“Oh cool” Kara said shocked “what is it” Kara asked walking inside the cabin after Lena<br/>“It’s a song my mom used to sing to me” Lena said <br/>Kara looked around, it was a small cabin, full with books, a few bottle of whiskey arranged elegantly <br/>“Cool place” Kara said <br/>“Thank you” Lena respond <br/>“You probably want to rest after this flight, where is your room I’ll put your bag there and get out of your hair” Kara said <br/>“Am...I have only one bedroom here” Lena said softly<br/>“No problem, where is it?” Kara asked not caring at all<br/>“No Lena, where are you going to sleep?” Lena asked<br/>“Don’t worry about it, I’ll sleep on the couch” Kara said “now where is your room?” <br/>Lena just pointed to the direction and let Kara go with her bag. </p><p>Lena and Kara lived together for 2 weeks, barely talking, Kara slept on the couch and went to buy groceries, Lena will make her own food and give Kara a list of stuff that she will want and Kara will order or make her own food and eat by herself. They almost never talked, just “good mornings” and “good evenings” </p><p>Kara came back to the cabin in the morning with some scones, Lena was sitting in the living room reading one her books while holding a pen and marking some stuff, Lena didn’t say anything or showed to Kara that she noticed she came back to the cabin. <br/>Kara went to the kitchen and put the scones on the counter<br/>“Lena, you want scones?” Kara asked<br/>“What? Oh you are back” Lena said <br/>“Yes I’m back” Kara said <br/>Lena just went to the kitchen took one scone from the back took a bite and went back to the sofa <br/>“Maybe a small thank you will be nice” Kara said bitterly <br/>Lena looked at her <br/>“Thank you for what?, as usual you are thinking that I should be grateful for every little thing you choose to do without even asking me. Stop behaving like the police, judge and jury!” Lena said back <br/>“Who are you to speak, creating this baby. that can be a weapon, for what? to be the savior of the human race. As always trying hard to make the world ‘better’ while you are behaving like a Luthor and wronging everything that is in your way, you know how many people you could hurt with your None-Cere stupid stupid plan! And the Harun-el was a great plan and let’s not forget about the Daxam invasion” Kara yelled back walking to her direction.<br/>“I said already many times that I’m sorry, I truly believed I was helping people, but all you see is me as a villain” Lena yelled back, standing in front of her 6 ft apart.<br/>“You know what I don’t want to talk about the past” Kara said and tried to go away from the living room and far from Lena<br/>“No you know what it’s better than the silence that we had for the last 2 weeks, you can scream at me if you like. I know I deserve it” Lena said, crossing her arms.<br/>“Don’t you understand that anyone that is working on my team can die, you working with Lex against me, you working by yourself against me, you could hurt the people you used to call friends” Kara yelled, getting angrier and angrier. <br/>“Well first they are not my friends they never truly trusted me, and of course I understand what it means to be on your team, how many times I almost die because I’m a Luthor” <br/>“You never understood what it means sharing secret identity with someone, you are just a rich girl with mommy issue that is trying to save the world and be bigger than anyone else, and when you couldn’t be the big savior you chose to kill yourself in the process. While I kept my identity from you to protect you” Kara yelled, Lena was shocked by the hurtful words.<br/>Kata continued<br/>“And I know I hurt you waiting that long to tell you the truth, but what about how you hurt me, pretend being my friend for weeks, manipulate me, stole from me, make me steal for you and...and... then you used Kryptonite on me” Kara took a time to breath, after remembering all the things that Lena did to her the last year, Lena had tears in her eyes and looked broken, but kara continued<br/>“I made one mistake that was only meant to protect you and in return all you did was to hurt me in every imaginable way” Kara yelled at her<br/>Lena nodded her head softly, her bottom lip was shaking from trying not to cry, while her eyes were red. <br/>“I’m sorry” she said softly <br/>“I know you are. But if you come to me looking for absolution I can’t give it to you” Kara said <br/>Lena turned her head and looked at the stairs heading to the bedroom. <br/>“I think I will go rest”  Lena said and went to her room, she closed the door and slide with her back to the door until she reached the floor, she sat on the floor and cried softly. Kara could hear her crying, she couldn’t bear hearing her cry so she went outside for a walk trying to go far enough that she won’t hear it.</p><p>Lena was starting to feel shortness of breath, she held her throat scared and shocked as she saw feet walking to her direction, she raised her head and she saw Morgana kneeling in front of her <br/>“I loved him, he never shared with me his secret not because he wanted to help me or protect me, he wanted to make sure to keep himself safe while I suffered” she said <br/>Lena noticed behind Morgana a man was standing with his back to them, wearing a red shirt, he turned around looking at Lena that was on the ground begging for air and next to her Morgana standing up and looking down at her with a smirk on her face, the man nodded at Lena. <br/>Lena could hear herself struggling breathing but another noise of a woman struggling to breath was in the background.<br/>“I died this day” Morgana said “ my sister felt it, she loved me so much she could feel my heart” Morgana added </p><p>Kara was walking miles away from the cabin, when she suddenly heard a woman struggling the breath <br/>“Hello, someone is in here?” Kara yelled looking around, trying to find and source of the noise, when she realized the noise came from afar. </p><p>Lena could barely breathe and the man kneeled in front of her and held her shoulders, Lena tried to fight him and get away from him, while she was struggling to breath and holding her throat. Lena started to fall on the floor begging for air as the man held her.<br/>“I will never let you die, I will never let Mordred die” Morgana said while standing above her.</p><p>Kara got back to the house running. She opened Lena's door to find Lena sleeping in her bed peacefully, she listened to Lena's heartbeat and breathing and everything seemed normal, and then she heard a seconds heartbeat comes from Lena, fast and heartbeat from her future son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena woke up in her bed, she was confused, the last thing she remembers was choking on the floor and seeing 'dear old great grandma Morgana’ again taunting her. <br/>she went downstairs, in the Kitchen she found Kara that was making food for herself.<br/>Lena prepared tea for herself. <br/>Kara didn’t say anything to her, just ate her food in silence in the Kitchen's dining area, ignoring her.<br/>Lena looked at Kara, she leaned on the kitchen counter.<br/>“You are lying” Lena said softly to Kara<br/>“What?...” Kara asked annoyed <br/>“You told me a year ago in the Pulitzer party, that you convinced yourself that you were protecting me, or was it a lie” Lena said with anger<br/>“You said a year ago that because I loved Kara and were angry at Supergirl, you wanted to be Kara just Kara...” Lena continues as her eyes started to get red again.<br/>“You said a year ago that your were selfish and scared, and you didn’t want to lose me so you kept pretending and never stopped” Kara stood up from the chair, but Lena didn't give her the opportunity to say anything.<br/>“You said a year ago that by keeping this secret from me, you didn’t protect me, you were hurting me, like everyone else” Lena yelled<br/>“Did you say all those stuff even though you didn’t believe in them because you just wanted my forgiveness and silence? Did you lied to me that time as well? which Kara are you, because sometimes it seems that everything that you say is written by a group of CW writers that forgot their direction” Lena yelled.<br/>“What is the truth Kara?! Why did you lie all this time?” Lena said softly this part<br/>Kara looked at Lena, shocked<br/>“Lena...”Kara started to say <br/>“I can’t hear you, I can’t believe you, who are you? Why you try to hurt me, try to say that things to make me feel like I’m less” Lena said as a single tear dropped from her eye.<br/>Kara looked at the floor <br/>“You never really wanted to protect me and you know it, you did it for your own selfish reasons to keep yourself safe, didn’t care what it will do to me” Lena yelled and took one of the mugs and throw it at Kara hitting the wall near her head, Kara didn’t even flinched.</p><p>“We are a Super and a Luthor we were never meant to friends, we were destined to be enemies” Kara said <br/>“Will you arrest me again? Supergirl?” Lena asked<br/>“No...” Kara respond <br/>“Will you kill me?” Lena asked putting her hand on her belly <br/>“No Lena, I’ll never do it to you. Two years ago when Morgan Edge tried to kill you in this Cargo aircraft and it was you or to drop the poison in the water, I knew no matter what I’ll save you even if it’s mean to drop the poison in the water” <br/>“What do you say Kara?”<br/>“Then on Thanksgiving, you were gorgeous wearing this sparkly silver dress, and...” Kara took a breath “I wanted to tell you that I’m Supergirl, but then you looked at James with those green eyes of yours and Sam and you were talking about the fact that you two like each other, so I talked to you about how our friendship meant to me and not how much...” Kara stopped<br/>“How much what?” Lena asked curious <br/>“When we found out about you keeping Reign in your lab I was angry because after we talked in the conference room in the DEO I could hear you talking with James, telling him the whole truth, but you didn’t call Kara...I was so jealous that I just said on that day the wrong things and made you angrier at Supergirl” Kara said with tears<br/>“Kara are you?...” Lena was about to ask something but Kara cut her<br/>“I sent James to find your Kryptonite because deep down I wanted to be angry at him as well, and actually proved himself to be so much bigger than me, being a bigger man in the story and being honest with you” Kara said crying. <br/>“Fuck you” Lena said to her, Kara was shocked she didn’t expect this reaction. <br/>“I know you don’t feel the same, I’m sure right now you probably don’t like me as a friend” Kara said softly<br/>Lena looked at the floor with tears in her eyes. <br/>“You can’t be honest now, you can’t do it to me now” Lena said <br/>“Lena I understand that it’s not the right time bu...” Kara started to say <br/>“No you don’t understand” Lena said coldly <br/>“When I met you, you were with this shit face Mon-el, and you were so broken from him leaving, I knew you will never have feelings for me because you will always see me as the one that made the situation that made him leave” Lena said with tears in her eyes<br/>“Lena are you saying...” Kara was saying but she cut again by Lena again.<br/>“You lied to me, you never shared with me the truth. About Supergirl or your feelings. I understood that not only you will never love me like I love you, you never saw me as a friend that is trust worthy” Lena said softly<br/>“It’s not true, I loved you, I love you” Kara said with tears taking a few steps in Lena’s direction but than stopped when she noticed Lena took a few steps backward. <br/>“You don’t understand Kara” Lena said “I’m dead, I have only a few months to live. I can’t” Lena said, shaking her head from side to side.<br/>“I know Lena” Kara said standing in her place realizing that her happines regarding Lena’s feelings were premature, because of what soon to come. <br/>“I will give you space” Kara said and she went outside of the cabin to fly around. </p><p>~2047, Irish Cabin ~</p><p>“Hey look what I found” Isabel said as she waved a book she found in the library <br/>“What is it?” Liam asked<br/>“This is a book that tell the story of King Arthur and Merlin” Isabel said, Liam took the book from her and opened it, nothing was out of the ordinary, he used his superspeed to read the whole book super fast. <br/>“So...you anything interesting?” Isabel asked<br/>“No the story like we all know” Liam said and gave her back the book “it’s probably just a book she had in her library for long time” Liam said <br/>“I don’t think so” Isabel said, she held Liam arm from getting away from her to look in other places for clue “she probably knew that you took her notes from her apartment, she probably knew that you will understand that you are related to Morgana and Mordred, her last months she spent here, she will put her information for you to find” Isabel said <br/>Liam looked at her and then took the book from her to check again. <br/>Liam took the book again and read all of it in superspeed, then looked at the pages close<br/>“You found something?” Isabel asked<br/>“I don’t see marks on the pages” Liam said <br/>“and...”Isabel said <br/>“My mom when she reads a book she used those magnetic bookmark that leave a small mark on the page when you move it, but it seems like she read in one sitting” Liam said <br/>“Well she had a lot of time here” Isabel said <br/>Liam opened the book in the middle and put it near his face and shoot Laser from his eyes just above the pages <br/>“Wow what are you doing?!” Isabel asked surprised<br/>“Look!” Liam said <br/>“What is it?” Isabel asked as Liam showed her the pages when suddenly circles showed up around the pages, circling different letters in every page in the book<br/>“She mark it with an ink that is temperature sensitive, vert old school” Isabel said <br/>“Yeah” Liam said as he took fast a piece of paper and a pen and wrote<br/>‘eachmomentImwatchingmyvengenceunfoldforthechildofmybodythefleshofmysoulwilldieinreturningthebirthrighthestole’<br/>“Ok let’s find the words” Isabel said as they started to mark the words to built the sentence” <br/>Liam finished marking the words as he said<br/>“Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold<br/>For the child of my body<br/>The flesh of my soul<br/>Will die in returning the birthright he stole” Liam said <br/>“This is Mordred’s lullaby” Isable said<br/>“What?” Liam asked<br/>“So pop song that some singer wrote in the point of view of Morgana” Isabel explained<br/>“Why did my mom put it?...”Liam asked himself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Irish Cabin, 2047 ~</p><p>Liam came back to the cabin, without saying anything, Isabel just followed him. Liam was standing in the living room, he put his hands on his face remembering the moments he had with his mom when he went to save her. Remembering her voice, her touch the way her eyes look...looked. <br/>“Ah....” Liam just yelled to release his anger and stress<br/>“What is going on?” Isabel asked <br/>“I’m done trying to understand her, I’m done trying to bring her” he said and turned around to look in Isabel's eyes “she is dead I should accept it and move on, I can’t save everyone, she wanted to die” Liam said and went to the staircase to go to sleep. <br/>“Liam you can’t give up, we will found a way to save her”  Isabel said looking up at him <br/>“She found a way to stay alive but she gave up on it, she wanted to die” Liam said brokenly. </p><p>~ Irish Cabin, 2020~</p><p>Lena got back to the cabin, it was late at night, the moment Kara notice her she ran to her<br/>“Finally, I was worried” she said and put a blanket on her and running her hands on her shoulders<br/>“I wanted to give you time to be by yourself. I...I waited for you to come back” Kara said and looked at Lena's eyes<br/>Lena’s eyes were full of tears <br/>“I don’t want to die” she said and hugged Kara and started to cry <br/>Kara was shocked, feeling Lena hug her again, but at the same time she was sad because she wanted to cry like Lena, she didn't want her to die. <br/>Kara release Lena and looked her in the eyes<br/>“Let me help you,” Kara said <br/>“You can’t, no can...I’ll die in a few months,” Lena said crying <br/>“So let’s not waste those months as well,” Kara said and held Lena’s chin and kissed her softly on her lips, Lena was shocked, she took a step back, Kara was shocked, she took a step, a big step but was it the wrong one. <br/>Kara took a step forward and pulled Kara’s from her jacket and kissed her back. <br/>From a soft kiss it grows fast into deep and fast kissing, Lena pulled Kara again but this time toward the staircase, Kara stopped the kissing and looked in Lena’s eyes<br/>“Are you sure?” Kara asked<br/>“Never was more sure in my life,” Lena said, and Kara attacked Lena’s lips again. <br/>They found themselves in Lena’s room, Kara took Lena’s clothes slowly until Lena was naked in front of her, she was gorgeous with her little pregnant bump<br/>“You are gorgeous,” Kara said while Lena started to take off her jacket and unbutton her shirt. <br/>As Lena opened the button up she was shocked to see Kara’s abs “wow” she said, the movement of Lena’s lips was to most beautiful thing that Kara saw and right away she kissed her deeply again, pushing Lena into the bed softly, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down with her underwear. <br/>Kars kissed softly her thighs as Lena moaned and arched her back.<br/>“I love you,” Kara said softly as she licked her opening softly. Lena opened her eyes, moaning and holding Kara’s hair, and kept going, until Lena couldn’t see anything except stars, she pulled Kara up and kissed her lips, tasting herself. <br/>“Wow,” Lena said, “you are...” Kara stopped Lena kissing her again, and then she put one finger inside her. Lena put her hand on Kara's shoulder digging her skin with her nails. <br/>Kara added another finger and went out and at superspeed what felt like a new kind of vibrator, after a few minutes Lena came again. <br/>This time Kara went off Lena and lay on her side, looking at Lena, naked barely awake.<br/>“Go to sleep” Kara whispered and kissed her lips<br/>“but...”Lena said <br/>“Sh...you need to sleep” Kara stopped her right away. </p><p>~ Irish Cabin, 2047 ~</p><p>Liam woke up in his bed tired, after the evening on the beach he didn’t talk with Izabel just went to his bed to sleep, he dreamt all night on those moments he was near his mom when The Monitor took him back in time, he would give everything to go back in time again and have a real conversation with her, spend time and not being a professional superhero because he thought it was the right thing to find the solution in to save her. Lena can’t be saved. <br/>He heard a knock on the door<br/>“Isabel I’m awake I’ll get ready and I’ll come down for breakfast” Liam yelled at the door<br/>“Liam I did something,” Isabel said<br/>Liam got out of the bed, fastly and opened the door<br/>“What did you call?!” Liam asked, knowing that if Isabel believes she did something bad it’s probably bad. <br/>“I called her, she is here,” Isabel said, and Liam understood right away and ran downstairs to be meet with Kara, older version of her, the version he told to get to Argo and never to show her face in earth because she killed his mom. <br/>“What are you doing here?” Liam asked, with pure disgust on his face.<br/>“I was waiting for you to grow up, to learn,” Kara said and then nodded her head “to go back in time to save your mom, so we can work together” Kara continued. <br/>“I don’t need your help,” Liam said and walked to her direction<br/>Kara just walked to the side where Liam put Lena’s painting that Kara made, Kara took it in her hands <br/>“She is so beautiful,” Kara said softly <br/>Liam just looked at her with anger <br/>“He last month we were here together, finally I told her I love her, we fought, we loved and in the end, she died bleeding giving birth to you,” Kara said <br/>“I’m not to blame in her death,” Liam said <br/>“Well yes and no, it’s not your fault but giving birth to half Harun-El baby was too much for her body, her only way to survive was to merge with Morgana which she didn’t want to, but in this version, you went back in time, which mean we can use the future to save the past and create another reality, another universe for us,” Kara said <br/>“I...I don’t understand” Liam said confused<br/>“Lena found a way to survive, but we needed you, we needed the version of you that went already to the past to find the clues and mature and with your brain that you got from your mother to save her,” Kara said <br/>“And how are you getting in the picture,” Liam asked annoyed by being played by Kara<br/>“By telling you exactly how she died,” Kara said “and give you this” Kara said giving a small notebook to Liam <br/>“What is it?” Liam asked<br/>“This is her full research, I never understood it, too much science for me. She asked before she died to give you this and tell you her last moment, so you can find a way to save her” Kara said.<br/>Liam sat on the couch “ok...so let’s start with step 1, I’m listening” Liam said<br/>“Lena had everything planned for that moment, she planned to give birth in this cabin, she told me she is going to bleed to death a few minutes after and that we can’t do anything, she asked me to take her body and put it on the beach where her mom died so she can be close to her, and make sure that you will go to the orphanage where she went. We planned that I’ll always keep an eye on you, I had excess to one of Lena’s bank account that had the money for me to get you anything you needed until you are 18” <br/>“So where did this money go?” Liam asked <br/>“Every ‘scholarship’ you got to private school, was me, every gift that was given to you by some organization for the misfortune was actually from me” <br/>“Do you want a thank you?!...” Liam said<br/>“Not really it was your money, not mine” Kara said <br/>“Lena’s plan didn’t go the way she wanted. The first thing was before giving birth to you she was kidnaped from the cabin by her brother who wanted to raise you by himself and make you his weapon” Kara said with tears in her eyes.<br/>“Lena was captured for a few days, and it made everything worse, when I finally found her, Lex was holding you, and she was dying slowly in this creepy lab Lex mad, she was bleeding on the table and I could hear her heart slowly stop beating, and then Morgana showed up, she killed Lex that was holding you, and took you in her hands, she went next to your mother and asked her again if she is sure she doesn’t want to be in your life and see you grow” Kara was tearing and Liam as well <br/>“In her last breath she looked at me and said ‘I believe in Kara’ Lena took her last breath,” Kara said the last words as tears went down her face and she couldn’t talk. <br/>“Morgana kissed your head and told me when the time will come she will come to take you, I put Lena on the beach as she asked, and you stayed in her arms,” Kara said <br/>Liam was crying <br/>“Why the hell do you think this information is helpful?!” Liam asked broken<br/>“To be honest I don’t know but your mother said no matter how she died you need to know exact locations, times, story, every little detail” Kara said, she stood up and put her hand on his shoulder “please save her, I love her so much, I miss her so much,” Kara said and went away<br/>Liam opened the notebook and right away his eyes opened shocked, Isabel who was standing in the corner of the room asked “what is it?” <br/>“I know, I know what she wants, I know how to save her '' Liam said as he kept reading in superspeed everything Lena wrote.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know... I'm not good at writing smut and I think I went a little bit lost and lost my direction, I think I'll wrap everything in one or two more chapterers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>